


Sunlight

by Crimson_Hoodie



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, Bondage, Book XXI: The World (The Arcana) Spoilers, Bottom Julian Devorak, Breathplay, Coming Untouched, Enthusiastic Consent, I made the apprentice gender neutral, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Spoilers, Temperature Play, The Arcana (Visual Novel) Spoilers, Top Apprentice (The Arcana), have fun babes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23697058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson_Hoodie/pseuds/Crimson_Hoodie
Summary: The morning after the events in book XXI. There are spoilers for Julian's route. The apprentice wants to treat Julian, by giving him what he needs after everything. Plus a little fluff because we love our boy.aka: the upright ending we should have gotten.
Relationships: Apprentice/Julian Devorak, Julian Devorak/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 170





	Sunlight

You woke with sunlight in your eyes. Squinting you shuffle back in the bed moving your head out of the beam. With your movement your back brushed up with unmistakable skin on skin contact. You turn your head and your eyes fall Julian’s sleeping figure. The day before came rushing back like a tidal wave knocking the breath from your lips. Julian’s hanging, and then coming back to life, the masquerade, your bodies stolen, binding the devil. Had that all really happened in one day? You remember after binding the devil and getting back to the mortal realm it was all you could do to stay up for Asra’s healing magic to work on your burns before you and Julian made your way back to the shop. 

You look him over your gaze tender. His clothes and boots still on a testament to his exhaustion, his hair a shock of color against the white silk of your bedsheets, his face soft in slumber. The birds’ song pulls you from your thoughts and you quietly pad out of the room and downstairs to make a couple mugs of coffee. Despite the desperate need to be near him, to stay by his side so you know he’s alive that he’s safe, you want to spoil him. As you reenter the room with the steaming mugs you take a moment. The sunlight had moved and shone on Julian’s face throwing rays in a halo of light around his auburn hair. He’s beautiful; gangly limbs had moved to take up your vacated space, unconsciously spreading over the bed. As you moved to his side and sat gently next to his head his eyelashes fluttered as he roused.   
His bleary eyes focused on you and a soft, shining smile broke out on his face. 

“Good morning.” You murmur. 

“Good morning darling.” He answers softly. There’s an underlying tightness in his voice almost as if he’s fearful if he dare speak louder that whatever peaceful spell that had fallen would be broken. 

“I brought you some coffee.” Speaking gently and holding up his mug. 

He straightens up and moves backwards till he’s resting up against the pillows and headboard. Reaching out he almost reverently takes the hot cup from you. 

“Thank you.” His eyes still a little wide and unsure. How long has it been since he’s been treated well? He takes a careful sip, silver eyes lighting up from the drink. 

“This is incredible! You made this?” he praises glancing to you all smiles before going back for another gulp. 

You laugh and scooch up next to him on the bed taking a sip from your own cup before resting your head against his shoulder. The two of you remained like this for the next few minutes with sips and birdsong sounding out through the calm. 

After you finish your coffee you sit back up and turn to the man next to you. Reaching out you ran your fingers through his bedhead and scratch the base of his head lightly with your nails pulling a pleased hum from him. He closes his eyes and relaxes into your touch, nuzzling against your hand when it caresses his cheek. He takes hold of your hand, pulling it gently from his face and looking it over before continuing down your arm. 

“what are you doing?”

“Do your burns hurt? Are you feeling any stinging or discomfort?” he asked as he moved to your other arm. 

Of course he’s worrying over you, it’s just like him to focus on others’ wellbeing first. 

You pull your arm from his hands and cup his cheek again. 

“I’m fine Julian. Asra did good work. How are you feeling though?”

His eyes shift to yours concern bleeding to confusion.

“Shouldn’t I be asking that?” he muttered eyes darting to the side.

“You were the one who was hanged yesterday.” You chided. 

“That’s true”, he conceded but then cocked his brow and flashed a smug grin at you, “but I came back.” 

You ran your fingers through his curls as you spoke.

“Yes, you came back but that doesn’t make what you went through any less difficult. Please let me take care of you.” You murmur.

Julian opens his mouth to say something but then shuts it a light dusting of red touching the tips of his ears and cheeks. After a moment the smile is back.

“And how would you be taking care of me?”

You tut and move to where your knees are on either side of his waist and fully cup his face with your hands. He’s looking up at you with wide eyes, the blush much more pronounced, watching your every move. You move your face closer to his and he closes his eyes in anticipation as you kiss his forehead. Using your thumb, you rub his cheek as you softly kiss each of his eyelids and then the tip of his nose. You gently move his head side to side to pepper kisses on his cheekbones causing a small giggle to come from him. 

That was cute. Current plans are on hold, right now you need to hear more of that. You back away letting your hands run down his chest and rest on his sides. He looks up at you still smiling. You grin mischievously down at him which is the only warning he gets before you start roughly moving your fingers into his sides.   
His eyes go wide and for a second his smile disappears before coming back full force with a loud bark of laughter. He’s squirming and trying to twist away from your devilish fingers as laughter bubbles out of him helplessly. 

“Ah! Ha ha ha! Please-! Ah! AH! Ha ha! No more-!” he cries through giggles. You keep wriggling your fingers laughing with him, heart soaring seeing his brilliant smile and unrestrained laughter. He’s moved so much that he’s now lying flat on the bed and pillows still trying to find an escape from your torture. He moves his hands down and attempts to grab at your wrists, but you grab his pull them up and push them into the bed by his head. He’s breathing hard and smiling accusatorily up at you which you mirror with a shit-eating grin. 

“I didn’t know you were so ticklish Dr. Devorak” you teased. 

“Let’s keep that a secret shall we? I have a reputation to maintain.” He panted.

“Ah yes an accused murderer who apparently is very ticklish and easy to capture.” You retort pressing his wrists more firmly into the mattress to demonstrate your point. His hands clench nervously, and he shifts his legs underneath you, cheeks burning. He hasn’t looked away from your gaze and he seems to be at a loss for words, his teeth worrying his lip a little.

You lean down and kiss him tenderly, and for a while that’s all the world becomes you pressing against him pushing your mouth against his as he lets out little whimpers, hands twitching for want of touching you. You lick at his lips and they part for you to press your tongue inside at which he groans. You switch between kissing him fully and taking his bottom lip in your teeth, gently pulling more sighs from him. 

Eventually you pull back to survey your work. Julian’s breathing comes out in rough pants through reddened, wet lips. He’s looking up at you with hooded eyes, that stare that’s driven you crazy since that night in the garden. He’s definitely enjoying this, but you have to be sure, this is after all about making him feel good. 

“What do you want?” you breath. 

His countenance changes now unsure his eyes dart to the side, words not coming readily. You wait while you rub his wrists softly.

“I want what you want”, he managed. 

“Julian”, his eyes snapped back to yours at your tone, “I already know what I want, I want to do everything I can to make you feel good. Tell me what you want me to do.” you insist.

“I- I want you…”, he manages.

“You have me”, you encourage.

“I want you to make me feel alive, that it’s not all a dream that will dissolve at any moment.” He whispers. 

You know exactly what he needs. You lean down to kiss him sweetly. “Good boy”, you purr. He whimpers at that. You move to his neck trailing kisses down to his pulse point and latching onto his neck sucking hard. He cries out jerking beneath you and you bite down as you work over his skin with your mouth, his moans pouring out. Once your satisfied with the blooming bruising on his pale neck you whisper into his ear, “we need to take your clothes off.”

He gives a shuddering breath before nodding vigorously and you move down and begin working on his boots. He keeps eye contact with you as he pulls his white shirt over his head and throws it across the room as you pull off the first boot. He leans forward to help with the second but you place your hand on his sternum stopping him in his tracks. You know he remembers this position as he starts falling back onto the bed before you even have to pin him down. 

“So good”, you coo and you turn your attentions to his other boot but not before seeing how he bites his lip at your praise. You pull off the other tall boot and place a kiss on his calf before lowering his leg and moving back up to his waist. He was okay with your temperature magic last night, but it wouldn’t hurt to check if he’s okay with more magic, especially of this kind. 

“Julian.”

“Yes darling?” he grounds out, your ministrations clearly taking a toll. Good.

“I want to try something. Would it be alright if I tied you up with magic?” you ask.

You watch as Julian’s pupils blow wide thin rings of silver barely visible.

“Oh gods yes! Please”, he gasped. 

You grin and sit up on your knees above him and close your eyes to concentrate. You move your hands together feeling the suppleness of the rope, running it through your fingers, ensuring that it’s soft enough for skin but strong enough to hold tight. You can see it’s red color as it twists around your hands and then to Julian. You feel the rope twist around him, securing him and you hear his nervous squawks as the magic does it’s work. Finally done you open your eyes and feel as though you’ve been punched in the gut. 

Julian is looking up at you with those hooded eyes his teeth biting his lower lip. Bright red rope is twisted in a minimal pattern across his chest and binds his arms behind his back his muscles tensing and relaxing under the binding, testing it’s strength. His blush is now a deep red running from his cheeks down his neck to his chest which is heaving from stuttered breaths. 

“You’re so beautiful.” 

He moans in response. You focus your magic again to chill your fingers like before and use both hands to play with his exposed nipples drawing a gasp of delight from him. 

“You said you wanted a follow-up lesson right?” you purr. 

“That sounds wonderful.” His eyes are blown so wide, he clearly didn’t expect to be rewarded with this so soon. 

You move your hands along his abdomen watching the muscles underneath flex against the chill. You reach his waistband and finger the skin under it lightly and he gasps. 

“Is this okay?” you ask pulling on the fabric. He nods quickly closing his eyes. 

“Talk to me Julian.” You chastise as you push your chilled hands fully on his stomach.

“Ah! Yes! That’s great! Haa…” he trails off as you let your fingers wander back up to his neck holding it and firmly pressing in just the right places to put pressure without being dangerous. His eyes are back on you begging for more.

“Tell me baby, do you want my fingers wrapped around you or inside you?” You ask idly. 

He lets out a high-pitched keen trying to shift in his bonds. You instinctively tighten your hold on his throat and he stills, you can feel the air flow as he pants beneath your fingers and his fluttering pulse. 

“Inside…inside me please” he says with effort. You smile and lean in for another heavy kiss which he takes eagerly. You release his throat and run your icy fingers across his chest, swallowing his moans. 

After getting your fill you pull away and he leans up trying to follow you, but he can only go so far before falling back onto the pillow and whining from your loss. You quirk an eyebrow at him.

“I should have guessed you’d be noisy in bed.” 

He huffs despite himself. 

“I can’t help it if it’s you making me scream” he flashes his trademark smirk.

“You haven’t started screaming yet”, you shoot back.

“That a promise?”

You grip the back of his hair and pull his head back sharply, exposing his ravaged neck. He sucks in a quick breath and you press your lips to his throat.   
“It’s a threat”, you feel shudders run along his body from your words. You release his hair and move down to his waist. At your touch he raises his hips and you pull his pants down past his thighs and to his ankles, his dick already hard and standing proudly. 

“So pretty” you press a kiss to the top of his thigh and lean over to pull open the bedside drawer. You grab the small vial you stowed inside and uncork it pouring the oil onto your fingers. You place on hand against his thigh and rub and well-oiled finger against his rim. His breath catches and you plant kisses on his thigh slowly and alternating between sucking on his legs and light kisses. He opens his legs wider for you and you give a hard bite to his innermost thigh as you press your finger inside him. His cries getting more persistent as you move your finger inside. You’re having a hard time choosing whether to focus on watching your finger loosening him up or on the rest of him as he gets louder. You glance up and feel another pulse of arousal flow through you. Julian’s head is buried back in a pillow with his neck curved up to the ceiling, his chest heaving and shining with sweat, the bright red ropes nearly blending with the blush across his neck and chest; his legs spread as wide as they can go and his sweet voice crying out every time you rub your finger against his walls and press further in. 

“You’re doing so good baby. I don’t want you to hold back, let me hear how good I make you feel.” You say as you pour more oil on another finger. 

“You always make me feel good” he gasps out, his legs twitch as you pull out your finger and start re-chilling them. 

You let out a hum of approval before slowly pressing two cold fingers inside him. His heels are digging into the bed now and you swear you hear a sob come from him. 

“Please! Gods just fuck me! I need you so bad, just take me!”

You scissor your fingers inside him working his muscles to relax under your hands, pressing deeper with every movement and his pleas dissolve into incoherent sobs and moans. With your fingers so cold, the inside of him feels like it’s burning. You press in further.

He jumps and gives a choked shout and trembling rolls down his body. You pull your fingers to where they’re nearly out of him.

“Oh gods just like that! Please darling please please please…” he’s sobbing and twisting in the rope, legs scrabbling against the sheets. You decide he’s been so good and asking so nicely and push your fingers into that spot again, hard. His back arcs up like he was struck with lightning a scream ripping out of him, muscles straining against the rope. You keep thrusting into that spot making him writhe and punctuate the air with his screams. You press his hips down to keep him from moving and so you can fuck him at the best angle. His dick is red and leaking precum, begging for relief. He’s close.

“Julian, cum for me.”

You press your fingers hard against his prostate and move them, abusing the spot. He lets out a yell and you feel the muscles tightening around your fingers as throes of ecstasy run through his body. He finally collapses and you gently take out your fingers. 

You banish the rope and move up to help him slowly stretch his arms out from behind him, checking his skin for any chafing, luckily there’s only some minor redness around the wrists. That being done, you help prop him up on some more pillows and push his sweaty hair out of the way to kiss his forehead again.

“You did so good, you were so good for me Julian.” You kissed his cheek, “I’ll be right back okay?” 

You got up to leave and hear a mumbled “kay”, from behind you. You return with a cup of water and wet rag. The water is set down next to the bed and you heat the wet rag with your magic and start wiping Julian down from sweat and then cum. He groans appreciatively from the warmth after all that cold temperature play. You can feel his already lax frame sink further into relaxation. 

Throwing the rag in the corner to clean up later you join him on the bed, settling up against the headboard you pull him to rest against your chest and grab the water.  
“Do you want water?” you ask. He gives a few small nods and you hold the cup to his lips as he drinks his fill before putting the cup back. 

He lets out a sigh and you begin running your fingers back through his hair, feeling his beating heart calm down and his breathing settle. Your mind wanders over everything that’s happened in the past week, how everything changed since the first time you caught this man in your shop. You smile to yourself thinking about how after the second time you caught him you frisked him much to his embarrassment. And then last night, the images flash past your mind’s eye of Julian braving the magical realms by your side, no matter the danger. A rush of fondness flows over you and penetrates your heart. You said it last night without thinking, because you didn’t need to think about it. Loving Julian had come as naturally as breathing. 

“I love you”, you kiss his hair. 

He turns to look up at you, his eyes brimming with tears and pure happiness. He circles his arms about your waist and hugs you tightly to him.

“I love you too”, he answers. 

You both stay like that for several minutes before you realize that it’s getting late in the day now and you need to open the shop. You start to peel Julian’s arms from your side, but he won’t move. 

“Julian I’ve got to get the shop ready”, you chuckle as he refuses to budge from your side. A few more half-hearted attempts and you flop back down defeated. He laughs and shimmies up to where your head is on his chest and he definitely won’t let you go now. As if reading your thoughts he throws a leg over yours trapping you in more effectively. You huff in false annoyance and surrender to your fate. 

“You can skip running the shop for one day, darling. After everything that’s happened, I think you deserve a day’s rest. Besides I can’t go anywhere at this point, people will think one of my leeches got to me.” He gestures to his neck on which the bruise has bloomed full force, large and dark and very noticeable. 

You grin, “You could just button up your collar”, you tease.

He’s smiling and pressing it with his fingers, “I wonder how long it will take to heal, since I’m back to normal.”

“Oh it will be a good while”, you grin wriggling a little in his arms.

He looks down at you with a fond gaze, “good”.


End file.
